


Through The Glass

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is concerned about Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Glass

The knock on his office door is cursory at best. Joe glances up in the middle of swallowing a mouthful of tea and sees Miles walk in with a disgruntled look on his face. The door is barely closed before he’s exclaiming, “You’ll have to do something about your boy.”

Joe somehow manages not to choke and calmly returns his cup to its saucer as he enquires in an even tone, “Excuse me?” The fact that he knows exactly who Miles is talking about makes him feel uncomfortable.

“Kent. I’ve just watched him fannying about with his things,” Miles sneers as he throws himself down in the chair opposite without being invited. He jabs a finger down on the desk to emphasise his point. “And it’s not the first time either.” He looks expectantly at Joe, obviously wanting to know what he’s going to do about it.

“What do you mean?” Joe asks carefully.

“He’s been keeping his desk tidy, like you asked. Only he’s lining up his watch with his phone now.”

Joe purposefully ignores the glance Miles gives to the items lined up neatly in front of him. Instead, he rests his elbows on the arms of his chair and steeples his fingers as he considers how to respond. In the meantime, Miles continues.

“I can overlook it when it’s you because I know what you’re like but he’s young and impressionable, he doesn’t want to be catching bad habits.”

Joe knows he’s just been insulted in that special way Miles has of offending people without realising it, but in this case he knows Miles has a point. He looks at Kent through the window. He’s sitting at his desk, talking on the phone and writing something down.

Joe sighs. “I’ll see to it.”

\+ + +

Joe does see to it but it takes him until the following day to pluck up the courage to talk to Kent about it.

They solved a murder case a few days ago and the men are still finishing off the paperwork. They’re at their desks, working quietly for a change, and they all look up when Joe opens his door. “Kent. Could I have a word with you in my office please?”

As Joe turns around and goes back to his seat, he pretends he can’t hear the whistling and good-natured teasing that accompanies Kent’s walk to the office.

Kent closes the door behind him but doesn’t come in any further. “Have I done something wrong, Sir?”

“No, not at all. Please, take a seat.”

Kent looks nervously through the glass to his left as he moves forward and sits down.

“Miles came to see me yesterday. He said he’d noticed you organising your desk.”

Kent looks at him blankly so Joe clarifies further. “He saw you putting your belongings in a certain order.”

Mild horror closely follows the look of understanding on Kent’s face. “I don’t mean anything by it, Sir,” Kent rushes to assure him. “I wasn’t making fun of you.”

“I realise that. I just don’t want you to end up in a situation where you suddenly find you can’t get through a day without arranging everything at least once.” _Like me_. Joe leaves the words unspoken but he knows Kent can hear them.

“I’ll stop, Sir. I promise.”

 Joe smiles and nods. “Good.”

Kent correctly interprets this as a dismissal and leaves. Joe watches as he walks back to his desk, the young man blushing but smiling as the banter starts up all over again. He sees Kent say something and the resulting laughter can be heard through the glass.

Joe knows he’s going to have to face up to his feelings sooner or later. The team are already aware Kent has a crush on him and it’s only a matter of time before they figure out it’s not exactly unrequited.


End file.
